


Emerald Overburdened

by FestivalGrey



Category: RWBY
Genre: (not explicitly tho), Birth, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Faunus Emerald Sustrai, Hyperpreg, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, emerald's been a busy little bee, like a truly ridiculous number of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Ruby Rose has a curious dilemma: an old enemy of hers, Emerald Sustrai, shows up asking for help. What’s more, Emerald is spectacularly pregnant, and only getting bigger.Ruby does the right thing, but as Emerald continues to grow, so does Ruby’s attraction…Written for anonymous. Thank you so much!





	Emerald Overburdened

Ruby Rose couldn’t sleep. The young Huntress paced back and forth in her hotel room, sighing to herself. She and her teammates had reached a total dead end and were very, _very_ worn out from fighting Grimm. Every muscle in her body ached. She knew that she’d be able to rejuvenate herself with the power of Aura, but it was still laborious for her to move.

Opening the window, Ruby took in the night air, leaning her arms on the sill. Breathing in with a sigh, she wrinkled her nose at the sound of activity outside and looked closer. A shadow was darting down the streets, trying to stay out of the light.

She dismissed Grimm as the culprit, knowing that no solitary creature would make it inside of city limits, but considered any number of unsavory alternatives instead. Lifting her chin, she reached for Crescent Rose. Tired or not, a Huntress’s job was never done.

Looking out the window again, Ruby, frowned. The shadow was gone. Abruptly, she heard a ragtag series of knocks on her own door. Glancing down, she saw a shadow standing on the step.

She considered leaping down to face it, but decided against it. If someone meant her harm, they wouldn’t announce themselves like this. Taking the steps two at a time, she readied her semblance—just in case—and then opened it.

On the other side was a face she knew very well: Emerald Sustrai. The green-haired thief was leaning against the doorframe with one hand, panting, while the other cradled an enormously swollen pregnant belly.

Emerald glanced up, and gave Ruby a strained smile. “H-hey. I, uh… I need your help.”

—

The following morning, Ruby still couldn’t help but stare at her new guest. Formerly an enemy of hers, now Emerald was asking them to shelter her?

The former thief was as Ruby remembered—smooth brown skin, green hair cut chin-length with a long tail in the back, spare clothing made of brown leathers. What had changed was that the normally trim woman was now very, _very_ pregnant—so heavily gravid that Ruby was astonished that Emerald could even walk. She looked overdue with triplets. And according to Emerald herself…

“You’re only a few weeks along?” Ruby yelped.

Emerald nodded. “Yeah. I, uh… may have made assumptions about myself that weren’t entirely correct. Such as being human. Turns out there’s a rare breed of insect queen Faunus who have no indications on the outside, but are every bit as fertile as their provenance would suggest.” She rubbed her belly with a loose sigh. “Thankfully, it won’t last nearly as long as normal, and I’ll even get some enjoyment out of it. Even now, I feel _stretched,_ but not in an unpleasant way. But I can expect more. A _lot_ more. Insect queen hormones… who’dve thought, huh?”

“Um…” Ruby tried not to stammer. She’d never, ever seen any woman with a womb as big as Emerald’s—and it was going to get _bigger?_ She tried to swallow, but found her mouth dry and her heart fluttering. Emerald looked… well, if Ruby wasn’t going to lie to herself, she looked positively _gorgeous_ this way.

“H-how…” Ruby managed to force out. “And—wh-who?”

Her face scrunching up, Emerald leaned back with a sigh, her belly jutting out. If Ruby looked close, she could see small bumps on it as Emerald’s babies wriggled and maneuvered underneath. “Does it really matter?” Emerald said. “It was the usual way—and consensual, thank you very much. It wasn’t meant to be anything more than a passing night’s enjoyment, but instead I got knocked up… to put it lightly,” she added wryly, glancing down at her own hugeness. She raised one hand and rubbed her taut skin, a small blush spreading over her cheeks.

“When I realized what I was, and how many children I was going to bring into this world—and how _soon_ —I realized that I couldn’t have children around the people I’ve associated with. Salem, Tyrian, Adam Taurus… even Mercury and Cinder. I’d considered them my people, but even the ones who wouldn’t try to use them against me would still be less than ideal role models. I sat up all night, rubbing my growing belly, and I had a change of heart. I was batting for the wrong team.”

Emerald glanced up at Ruby, looking at her insistently. “So please. I’ll be willing to tell you what I know, lend my assistance, do whatever you need of me, just… help me bear my kids and help them be safe. I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but… I need this.”

With a sigh, Ruby sat back, trying to take it all in. Emerald Sustrai, a Faunus? An _insect queen_ Faunus? Pregnant with dozens of kids? Turning on her team? It was all so hard to take in. What if this was some ruse on Salem’s part?

But looking at the other woman, seeing the worry and the hope glinting in her eyes, Ruby’s doubts vanished like ice in summer. This was real, and Emerald needed help.

Slowly standing up, Ruby gently placed a hand on either side of Emerald’s belly. The thief—the _former_ thief—gasped and looked up at her, but didn’t move to push her away.

“I’ll talk to the girls,” Ruby said. “You’ve got me to help you out, Emerald.”

Her smile was everything.

—

The other girls didn’t take much convincing once Ruby made her passionate plea. They’d agreed to set up Ruby and Emerald in a quiet villa near town, where they could wait out Emerald’s pregnancy with Ruby there to help her.

As Ruby was helping Emerald get situated only a day or two later, she couldn’t help but marvel at how enormous, how spectacularly _big_ Emerald was getting. She had grown even larger in the last few days, to the point where she often had to pause for breath after moving even a couple of steps.

It was at one point, where Ruby walked in to see Emerald leaning against a wall, gasping for breath, that she grew worried.

“I’m fine,” Emerald said with a feathery smile, waving away her concerns. “Like I said, perks of my type of Faunus is it doesn’t hurt at all—but I’m still not used to carrying all this extra weight. I run out of breath real quick.”

“How big are you gonna get?” Ruby asked, unable to contain the excited curiosity from her voice.

Was that a smirk that Emerald shot her in response? “Well,” she said, “see how big this is? It’s gonna get bigger. _Waaaayyyyy_ bigger. I literally won’t be able to move by the end of it.” Emerald’s levity fell, and she grew stern and serious. “Seriously, Ruby, I’m going to need your help. While I’m like that, I’m going to be… well, defenseless. Even my illusions won’t help if I’m so pregnant I can’t move. If they come for me and my kids…”

Drawing Crescent Rose, Ruby grinned. “If they come for you and your kids,” she said, “then they gotta deal with the best Huntress around! Not to mention that all my friends are just a shout away.”

“Thanks, Ruby,” Emerald said with a smile.

“Mhmmm! Oh yeah… there’s one thing I want to show you. Come on.” Leading a curious Emerald through the villa, not minding at all how the other woman was slowly making her way down the wood-paneled hallways, Ruby creaked open a door.

The bed inside was enormous, at least double the size of a king, and plush, with a pillowy mattress that caressed one’s body.

Emerald gasped with delight, waddled over to it, and sank in, cooing with pleasure. She rested on her side, her belly sinking into an enormous part of the softness, occupying a massive portion of the bed’s real estate.

“Thank you,” the soon-to-be mother repeated with a long, grateful look. “Really.”

Ruby just blushed and smiled.

—

Two days later and Emerald was even bigger. She was so enormous that when she stood, her belly almost touched the floor. It was constantly teeming with bumps and activity beneath it. Amazingly, miraculously, she could somehow still move, but her waddling gait was so encumbered and slow that Ruby had to do almost everything for her.

Not that she minded.

It was when Ruby was walking in to give her companion a mid-morning snack that she saw Emerald sitting in a large, cushioned chair by the window, the drapes open and letting the sunlight in. She was rubbing her belly, her hands gliding soft circles over the skin. She turned to Ruby and shot her a smile. “They like the sun,” she said. “It’s always so fun to feel them active.”

Ruby could only stare at display in front of her. “Uh… Uh-huh,” she said, her voice weak.

Flashing her a devilish smile, Emerald grinned. “Ruby, the way you’ve acted around me the last couple of days, I’d almost think you have a thing for me and my big pregnant belly.”

Ruby felt a blush burning her cheeks. “I… I, uh…”

Emerald silently crooked a finger, beckoning her, and Ruby slowly approached, her cheeks still burning. Emerald rose with a very slow groan, supporting her own tummy. “So tell me, Ruby Rose, you like what you see?” she said coquettishly. Ruby could only nod, her cheeks turning even more scarlet. Emerald ambled closer to her, standing sideways alongside her. Craning her head sideways, she grinned and then planted a kiss on Ruby’s lips.

Ruby melted back with a low moan. “Emerald, you’re so hot,” she said breathily after their lips parted.

“Yeah?” Emerald said. “Well, you know, being an insect queen, I have lots of hormones in me right now… they’re driving me wild.” She flicked her hair errantly. “Would you be interested in helping me solve this problem?”

Ruby had never said yes to anything faster in her life.

—

The bed was big enough for them both, even _with_ Emerald’s massiveness, and the plush mattress caressed Ruby’s bare flesh succulently. Ruby had forced herself to exercise restraint in stripping off her clothes, even though her desire for Emerald was all but screaming for her to rip everything off and jump her. Instead, Ruby had cast off her outer layers, slowly peeling them away, until she was showing off her bra and panties to a _very_ appreciative Emerald. Reaching behind her back, Ruby slowly unhooked her bra, letting it slide off of her chest, revealing her small and pert breasts. Afterwards, she slowly trailed her hands up and down her thighs before idly hooking a finger around the band of her panties. She gave it a small tug, pulling it down _just_ far enough to give Emerald a peek at her trim pussy, before pulling it down as well.

“Damn, Ruby,” Emerald said, “you’ve got the kind of body I admire. Lithe and athletic… fit and smooth… just damn.” She leaned with a happy sigh, and then opened one eye at her. “I’d reciprocate, but I’m just too pregnant to undress by myself… help me?”

Ruby didn’t need any more prompting. Striding over to Emerald, she slowly stripped the other woman’s bra off. As her hands alighted on the undergarment, Emerald reached up and guided Ruby’s hands underneath to cup her breasts.

Her breath hitching up, Ruby grasped Emerald’s boobs gently in her hands, squeezing softly and luxuriating in the pleasant moan that came from Emerald’s mouth. She rubbed her thumbs over Emerald’s nipples, stimulating them until they stood up hard, and made the other woman shiver by tracing the back of her nails against Emerald’s skin.

When she finally took off the bra, Ruby could only stare hungrily down. Pregnancy had really improved Emerald’s already-fantastic chest. Her boobs had engorged with milk (though she hadn’t started lactating yet) and they sat, almost melon-like, flush and plump against her bellyt

“Mmmm, Ruuuuuuuuuuuby,” Emerald teased, drawing out the sounds, “I have another garment that needs removing…”

“I’m on it.” Repositioning herself to grab at Emerald’s panties, Ruby gasped at the feeling of Emerald’s fingers suddenly threading through her hair.

“Not like that,” Emerald said, her voice sultry and demanding—every bit the royal she was. “Use your _mouth._ ”

“Yes, my queen,” Ruby whispered. With Emerald’s hand still on the back of her head, guiding her, Ruby bent in until her face was close to Emerald’s smooth, teal panties.

Just being close sent her heart rate racing. She could _smell_ Emerald’s arousal, the scent humid and warm and making her shiver. There was a curious undercurrent to it—perhaps more of the insect Faunus hormones acting up.

Pressure on her skull took her closer, and Ruby delicately took the hem of Emerald’s panties in her mouth. Emerald squirmed, her voice whining with delight, and Ruby slowly tugged them down. Her lips brushed Emerald’s thigh, making the ex-thief shiver and drawing a rewarding caress on the back of Ruby’s head, and she gently trailed kisses down Emerald’s leg.

When Ruby was halfway down, she glanced up and almost melted at the sight of Emerald’s pussy. It was visible beneath a wild and healthy coat of hair, the same aqua color as on Emerald’s head. The labia were already parting, and Ruby could see Emerald’s entrance, flushed pink and glistening with slick.

“Hurrrrrrryyyy,” Emerald whined. Ruby picked up the pace, moving so far down that Emerald could no longer reach her head. The enormous orb of her belly loomed overhead, casting Ruby in fertile shadow.

The moment Emerald’s panties were free, the insect Faunus kicked them away. “I need your mouth,” she said. “Give it to me, Ruby.”

“Always,” Ruby breathed, and she dove in.

The pregnant Faunus’s voice hitched high as Ruby’s tongue ticked her outer folds, tracing and teasing without ever going inside. Emerald’s whine grew higher as Ruby trailed up, finding her clit and swirling the tip of her tongue around it. The taste of Emerald’s pussy was already lighting a fire inside of Ruby, and the Huntress gloried in the sweet burn of arousal that pulsed like a coal in her chest.

After entertaining herself with Emerald’s clit for a few fantastic minutes, Ruby decided it was enough fooling around. She put her tongue inside.

Immediately both girls filled the room with a moan. Emerald’s walls squeezed and constricted around their new occupant, perhaps in preparation for the coming birth and perhaps because the sensation was just that succulent. On Ruby’s part, the wetness of Emerald’s pussy against her tongue was sublime, and the hormone-laced taste was even stronger now, sending electric thrills through her spine.

Ruby dutifully ate Emerald out, eventually reaching up with her hands to caress and gently rest against the woman’s enormous belly. She could feel the movement of the offspring within as tiny murmurs against her hand. She wondered if they knew how excited their mommy was right then.

Finally breaking from Emerald’s pussy with a few farewell licks, Ruby glanced up in time to see the other woman shoot her a longing look.

“Your cunt,” she begged, “put it against mine, Ruby, please, I’m so close, I _need_ you…”

Moving gently, inexorably, Emerald labored her way to resting on her side, her absolutely enormous belly taking up the lion’s share of the bed. She raised her leg to give Ruby access.

Emerald’s position and size would make this tricky, but Ruby was nothing if not agile. The young Huntress maneuvered herself so that her pussy was aligned with Emerald’s, and then made her move.

Each of them were wet and flush and _more_ than aroused, so when their pussies met it was with a delicious slickness that left both women gasping. Ruby moaned as she ground her slit against Emerald’s cunt, their slick mixing together. Emerald gasped when Ruby inadvertently slid her labia against her clit, and Ruby responded in kind when her own button was stimulated by the pressure Emerald was doing her best to provide.

“My clit,” Emerald begged, “please, Ruby, give it attention, I’m so close…”

Grunting from the exertion, Ruby found Emerald’s clit and slowly ground her body against it, drawing a high and ecstatic moan from the green-haired girl. However, Ruby had empowered herself with a little bit of Dust earlier, and she decided to try a bit of fun.

Using the Dust’s power, Ruby moved at superhuman speed, suddenly going so fast she was a blur. The incredible stimulation made Emerald’s already-straining voice spike even higher until Emerald was not even capable of words. The gravid Faunus laid back, panting, her eyes wide, as Ruby rubbed and tweaked and played with her clit using her own body, until…

Emerald shuddered, sobbing with delight as she came. Satisfied, Ruby let the Dust’s power fade, and she leaned back, surveying her handiwork with a satisfied grin.

Panting as her orgasm washed over her, Emerald was supporting her belly with one hand while the other traced circles on her own thigh or kneaded her breasts.

“Good,” Ruby said, her voice sultry. “I hope you’re ready to put that mouth of yours to use, Emerald, because when you’re done I need some attention, too. It’s only fair that each of us come.”

Emerald met her gaze with a wordless mixture of delight and raw lust.

—

They passed like that for days, each of them pleasuring the other, delighting in the mutual flower of womanly love and coming more times than they knew what to do with. And Emerald grew more each and every day.

It was a soft grey morning when Ruby slept in late, delighting in the plushness of her bed, that she wandered into Emerald’s room still clad in her pajamas—and stopped dead in her tracks.

Emerald’s belly was so massive that neither her arms not her legs could touch the ground. She rested on her belly, her limbs uselessly pressed against the sides of the massive globe. Her tits were more engorged than ever, and her eyes were half-lidded. She drew in long, panting breaths, her tongue lolling, and her cheeks burned a delightful pinkish-red. Her tummy played about with bumps and activity; her offspring were especially active beneath it.

Ruby could not help but gawp at the sight before her. She’d known that Emerald was an insect queen, but only now—finally—did she truly look the part. The former thief was _massive,_ easily taking up more space than several people put together. Ruby had no idea how many babies she was laden with. Dozens, surely. Probably more.

“Rubyyyyyyyyy,” Emerald moaned. “I’m so heavy… stretched so tight… nnnnngh, it feels _good_ …”

Wordlessly, Ruby approached and rested her hands on Emerald’s burdened belly. The skin was so taut that she could just glide the tips of her fingers right over it.

She glanced up. “What happened?”

“A growth spurt last night,” Emerald got out, her voiced raspy with a mix of strain and delight. “So many children… oh f-fuck, Ruby, it feels so good. It’s like I’m stretched in the best possible way… I’ve never felt so amazing.”

Glancing down at Emerald’s tummy again, the skin flushed almost a warm pink in places, Ruby marveled at just how massive her new friend—and lover—had gotten. Not just her belly (though of course that was quite the treat) but also her tits.

Ruby got a devilish idea.

“Be right back,” she told Emerald in a singsong voice. When she returned, she carried a cadre of Dust with her. “You know what the best part about Dust and Aura is?” Ruby said, her voice still carrying that musical playfulness. “Combined, you can do just about… _anything._ ”

Calling the Dust from its container, imbuing it with a little bit of her own Aura, Ruby sent a surge of power right to Emerald’s tits. They promptly went into overdrive.

Emerald arched her head back, calling high with need as she was overstimulated like crazy. Her already-engorged nipples grew even puffier, the areolae darkening. “R-Ruby,” Emerald gasped out as Ruby floated up to her using her Semblance, smirking down at her, “I can feel them… they’re so ready!”

“Do you want help with them?” Ruby asked innocently.

Emerald nodded, her head racing up and down. “Yes—yes! I need it, Ruby, suck the milk from me, I _need_ it!”

Bending low over Emerald’s tits, Ruby whispered one thing in response: “As my queen commands.”

Her mouth met Emerald’s nipple, and the other woman’s voice floated through the room as a long moan. Ruby suckled at it, again and again, until finally the flood started.

Emerald’s voice shifted to a higher, sharper note of satisfaction as Ruby drank from her. The milk was thin yet slightly sweet, and the Huntress guzzled it down greedily, feeling it trickle down her throat and into her belly. No matter how much or how fast she sucked, the milk came more than she could handle by herself—it leaked around her mouth, dribbling down Emerald’s breast to pool at the top of her belly. The mess only became worse when the other breast began lactating too, the milk streaming out of it as well.

Her mind alighting on a wonderful idea, Ruby took in a rich mouthful of the milk and then craned her head up to Emerald’s face. Meeting Emerald’s lips with her own, the she transferred the milk into the surprised Faunus’s mouth with a kiss.

Drawing back, Ruby smiled at her lover. “That’s what _you_ taste like, Emerald.”

She smiled back. “I like it. I hope the babies do, too.” She glanced down. “They seem excited.”

Ruby followed her gaze. Emerald’s incredibly overladen tummy _was_ teeming with activity—a forest of here-and-there thumps showed just how energetic her offspring were. Ruby laid a hand and then a cheek on Emerald’s stomach, feeling the activity against her skin.

“Come on,” Emerald said with a smirk, gesturing to her still-milky breasts. “You made this problem—it isn’t going to solve itself!”

Smiling, Ruby brought her mouth back up to the nipples. She was nothing if not someone who enjoyed a challenge.

—

A few days passed and the already-immobile Emerald somehow got even _bigger,_ until finally…

It was time.

Ruby was prepared for a messy, screaming birth, but she wasn’t anticipating the benefits of Emerald’s unique, queenly Faunus heritage would provide. Emerald was literally built for birthing large numbers of children as efficiently as possible, and her body was also ready to reward her not with pain, but with truly fabulous pleasure.

The other members of team RWBY had to be enlisted to help with the birth, and the event was, if not messy, still somewhat chaotic as the various girls ran about, collecting the babies and delivering them to a local agency who would help care for them. The infants were a truly eclectic mix of humans and bug Faunus.

Although she was mainly focused on directing the members of her team, Ruby still spared some attention for Emerald. She seemed positively joyous with each new birth, moaning and keening with pleasure every time her slit spread and squeezed out a new infant. “Rubyyyyyyyyy…” she moaned, her voice carrying across the air. “It feels so, so, _good!_ ”

And deep down, as she watched the massive, overburdened woman squeeze out her children—still, even after a dozen born, fully immobile and supported by the weight of her belly alone—Ruby felt more than a little jealous.

When it was all over, and Emerald was resting in the afterglow, Ruby patting her arm, the new mother turned her head to her lover. “So that’s that,” she said. “You helped me, and I’ll help you. I’ll give you whatever insight on their plans you want.”

“Thanks much.” Ruby paused, and then pressed on—“You know, Emerald, I was thinking. With the magic of Dust, anything is possible…”

Emerald eyed her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You seemed like you liked what was going on. Maybe we could arrange for you to go through it again—only this time, you could be carrying _my_ kids.”

Emerald considered it, then grinned. “Sign me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I post this and other stories (as well as information on how to get said stories) to my other profiles! Check me out on tumblr (https://festival-grey.tumblr.com) and FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/)


End file.
